


The Dance

by CorrineWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Job, Dungeon, F/M, Flirting, Innuendo, Inyourendo, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, crowley in the dungeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorrineWrites/pseuds/CorrineWrites
Summary: He knew what you were doing. He probably knew that you knew that he knew, but it wasn't important. The dance was as important as anything. It had to not matter, had to be too much fun to stop.





	1. Chapter 1

“Back so soon?” Crowley drawled, his eyes on you as soon as you pushed open the huge bookcases. “Where's Wingus and Dingus?”

“Busy upstairs.” You reply lightly, walking towards him and being sure to take your time. “It's just you and me.”

He raised an eyebrow as you continued, “I thought you might feel a little chattier in a more... intimate setting.”

“Cheap plonk and smelly candles won't change anything love. I don't give it up easy.”

This was true; the demon had been locked in the bunker's dungeon for days now, refusing to share the information you needed. Hence why you'd thought a different technique might be called for, instead of the boys' favourite method of pummel and shout.

“I know.” Having crossed the threshold of the demon trap, you sat on the table in front of him. You were pleased to see his eyes stray down to take in your body, legs bare to mid thigh where your shorts began, breasts pushed up by the bra peeping out just a little from your vest top, a whisper of makeup smudged about your eyes. Nothing much, nothing _obvious_ , but everything calculated just so to draw his gaze.

You turned a little more towards him as you continued, “But you like to deal, Crowley. So, maybe you do something for me, and... maybe I do something for you.” Your eyes flicked downwards to his lap, for just a moment, as you spoke.

It did the trick. He shifted slightly, tongue flicking behind his parted lips, though his voice remained steady as he spoke. “This wouldn't have anything to do with this morning's little performance, I suppose?”

“Don't know what you mean.” You breezed. That morning, while Sam and Dean had made another failed interrogation attempt, you'd sat a little way back, eating an ice lolly. Not making a display, not taking it deep into your mouth while slurping and moaning, and especially not giving any particular attention to the scene unfolding in front of you; just casually eating a refreshing treat in a manner that was not at all designed to subtly make clear how much you were enjoying it, or suggest to anyone watching how warm and soft your mouth might be.... “I was hot.”

“Mm-hmm.” He knew what you were doing. He probably knew that you knew that he knew, but it wasn't important. The dance was as important as anything. It had to not matter, had to be too much fun to stop. “And what's supposed to convince me that you'll.. hold up your end?”

You drew your shoulders back, which happened to have the added bonus of pushing out your chest, and pouted a little. “Crowley, I'm hurt. I'd definitely come through for you.”

“Here,” you spun around on the desk to face him, placing your feet between his legs on the chair. “A show of good faith.”

You leaned forwards, dropping closer to him as you reached behind his head. You could feel a suggestion of his hot breath across your chest as you unlocked the shackle about his neck and released him, fingers lingering an extra moment on his skin before you sat back up. “Better?”

He cricked his neck, making an exaggerated show of rolling his head to stretch the muscles, in a clear display of Two Can Play At This Game. “Better.”

“Good.” You purred, holding his gaze before standing and walking around behind him to massage his shoulders. “You're quiet. I understand. It must be hard... shut down here all alone, nothing to do, nothing to stimulate you...”

You bend forwards, hands sliding down his torso until you whispered in his ear.“It doesn't have to be like this... You give me what I want...”

“You think I'd be so stupid as to tell you for the promise of a shag?”

“Well, look at it this way,” you straightened up and started running your fingers through his hair.

“There's three outcomes to this. First, you don't help us. We find another way, and you've sat and suffered without even our gratitude to show for it. Second,” you take a fistful of his hair and pull it taught, dragging his head back so that he was looking up at you. “I go away and the boys come back down and beat it out of you. Now, I could speculate about your tastes, but overall I think it'd be a lot less fun than option three – this.”

You slowly ducked your head towards him, eyes flicking back and forth between his eyes and lips, lower, closer, until you felt him just begin to tilt his head up towards you... then you quickly released him, walking back around to the table and bending over a little as you leaned on it. “I know what I'd do, in that position.”

You turned, and were pleased to see that he was finally losing composure, breath quickening and eyes betraying a hunger as he stared at your body, hands twitching against the chains holding him. You inhaled deeply, chest rising and falling as you sighed, straddling him and sinking into his lap. You suppressed a smile as you felt his erection pressing into you and continued, “You're really stretching me here Crowley. I didn't think it would be as hard as this.. to get you to come round.”

“You think no-one else has ever tried this?” He hissed.

“Of course I'm not the first. I'm sure we both have plenty of experience... we're good at getting what we want..and I could give that to you, just as soon as you give it to me....”

He released a low moan as you ground into him again. “Fuck...”

“You can help me out here, right? I need you...” You lightly caressed his face, running your thumb over his lower lip. “I know it might be a lot to swallow.. but I can take it.”

He growled low, still clinging to a scrap of resistance even as his hands squeezed your ass and his hips bucked towards you, a “please” not quite bitten back.

You decided not to push your luck by asking him to repeat it and instead leaned down, pressing your body close to his as you whispered in his ear. “Come on Crowley.... talk to me.”

His fingers grazed your thighs as he fought against his manacles, helpless even to get a squeeze of you. His frustrated huff became a moan as you kissed and licked his neck, sucking on his earlobe as he finally gave in, uttering the information you needed in a choked voice as you rocked your hips back and forth.

You smiled, drawing back slowly to look him in the eye as your hands cupped the back of his head, your breasts squeezed together a little and just out of his reach.

“Good boy...” you purred, drawing your tongue over your lip before changing your tone completely. “Well, I'd better go let the boys know! This is super helpful, really, you're an angel – you know what I mean.”

His expression turned quickly from confusion, through betrayal to utter fury as you got up and straightened your clothes, making to leave.

“Get back here!!”

“Sorry to leave you uh, high and dry, but I've really gotta get on. Just think about baseball or something, huh?” You strode out to let Sam and Dean know that you had the information they needed as Crowley yelled insults and curses long after you were out of earshot.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Have you done something to me?” You demanded, striding into the bunker's dungeon.

Crowley blinked out of whatever dark daydream had been occupying him. “What?”

“Have you. Done something. To me?” You repeated slowly. It was mid-afternoon and you could taste the whiskey you'd had for dutch courage still on your lips. You didn't want to admit your problem to Crowley, but something had to be done.

“I've done to you precisely what you did to me – sod all.” He spat. “Anyway, I'm stuck here aren't I? Can't do anything.”

“You know spells,” you countered. “They don't rely on your... demonness, right?”

“True. But unfortunately spells tend to require ingredients, and there's a distinct lack of apothecaries around. Not even Starbucks has made it to this decrepit hole. I've not done anything, swear on my... _demonness._ ” He studied you as you mentally cursed the loss of the last hope of some external cause for your problem, rather than your own damn brain. “Why?”

You stared back at him. This was likely to be humiliating. _Why Crowley, of all people?_ “Since I was down here before.. I've not been able to stop thinking about you. About fucking you.”

His eyebrows shot up, followed by a slow, delighted grin spreading across his face. “You've got the proverbials for me?”

“Don't make this worse than it is.”

“Now, now, is that any way to woo someone? I presume that's what you're here for.”

“N- maybe! Nothing else works!” You blurted out. It was true; after your last encounter, you'd hurriedly shared what Crowley had told you with Sam and Dean before practically running off to take a shower (“Hey I don't blame you!” Dean had called to your retreating back. “If I'd had to flirt with that asshole I'd need fifty showers to wash the skeeze off!”). The door was barely shut before your hand was down your shorts.

“Oh?”

“Besides I think giving myself carpal tunnel syndrome, I've had sex twice this week. And it was good but.. still, there's _you_.” You leant against the table in front of him and sighed.

“And now you want to scratch the itch. What if once isn't enough, hmm? I won't be at your beck and call every-”

“If once isn't enough,” you interrupted. “I'll have the guys lock me down here with you as I'll no longer be fit to see the light of day.”

Crowley adopted a wounded look. “Why would I accept a shag from someone so _cruel_?”

“Because,” you leaned towards him. “You want it too.”

You caught a flicker in his eye, and continued. “After last time, the way you're looking at me now.. you want me just as much as I want you.”

“Perhaps. But I do like seeing you desperate like this. The word 'payback' comes to mind...”

“You'd only be screwing yourself. Figuratively, of course.”

“I've suffered worse things than blue balls.” His eyes roved your body before he appeared to reach a conclusion, looking up at you with a twisted smile. “Beg.”

“What?” You replied flatly, thinking he couldn't possibly mean what you thought he meant. Please, let him not mean that.

“You heard me love. You humiliated me before, and I don't forgive lightly.” He held your gaze firmly. “On your knees... and _beg._ ”

“Get fucked!”

“Trying.” He sneered, watching you. You could just walk away. You'd intended to leave with your rebuttal, go upstairs, try to rub away your lust for Crowley with your own hands. You didn't need to degrade yourself like this, you still had control here. And yet...

“That's the one humiliating thing I do for you. You won't hurt me... well, more than a little. You won't use me as leverage or try to escape. Back in the chair afterwards.” Crowley glowered a little at your restrictions, so you added, “It'll be worth it.”

“Fine.”

“Ah – deal?”

“Deal.”

Swallowing your pride, you stalked around the table and slid into the gap between it and Crowley, lowering yourself to your knees between his legs, eyes pausing at his crotch before rising to meet his. “Please, Crowley. Please fuck me.”

One corner of his mouth twisted lazily upwards, otherwise he gave nothing away as he waggled his fingers, apparently a signal for you to remove his restraints. You hesitated. There wasn’t a lot Crowley could do while still in the trap, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t make things unpleasant for you, especially if he was angrier than he was letting on. But… there was no denying you needed to feel his hands on you.  
Glancing up at him, you removed the key from your pocket and undid the locks binding him to the chair. The instant both hands were free he grabbed you by the back of the neck and pulled your face up to his.  
“If this is another of your little tricks,” he hissed. “I will not be amused. I will hunt you down and tear you open in a hundred nasty little ways for _ever_ daring to play games with _me! Understand?!”_

He finished with a bellow.

You tried to flinch backwards but were held firm, locked in an awkward crouching bow over him. “Y-Yes.”

“Ah?”

“Yes... King.”

“Good girl.” His voice was a purr, though still with the threat of a growl. He pulled you sharply forwards, crashing his lips into yours as he grabbed at your thighs. You hurried to oblige, straddling him in the chair and sinking into his lap as his hands explored you.

He was fierce with lust and fury, kissing you harshly as he held your body close to his, one hand still on the back of your neck. You grabbed hold of the collar of his now-scruffy coat, grinding your hips against him, needing friction and gratified to find him hard against you. You moaned into his mouth as one hand cupped your breast, his tongue slipping between your open lips to caress your own. Your hands made your way upwards into his hair as you rocked your hips against him quicker, urgent heat growing at your core, and his mouth left yours to nip and suck his way down your neck, flashes of exhilarating pain soothed by his soft tongue, all the way down to your breast. You arched your back towards him as he pulled back your low-buttoned shirt and the cup of your bra to expose you, mouth immediately covering your nipple, teasing it with teeth and tongue.

“Ohh, yes...” You moaned, fingers clenching in his hair as he made quick work of exposing you fully, fingers tweaking one nipple while his tongue swirled around the other, his hips now bucking against you with his own need.

He pulled you down against him again and looked you in the eye to rasp “Back on your knees, I think.”

You slid off him to the floor, hurrying to unfasten his trousers as he lounged in the chair, teeth grazing his lower lip as he surveyed you. “Of course, I prefer doing this in my usual throne, but I must say... you're a better sight than most of my demons.”

“Flatterer.” You replied as your hand slid into his underwear, trying to hide how turned on you were to have him commanding you.

“Now, now. Why would I waste my time flattering someone already so eager for a taste, hmm?” His grin broadened as your hand closed around him, eyes widening at the impressive size of his cock as you pulled it free. You'd heard the rumours, of course, but.. wow.

You looked up at him as you bent forwards, tongue licking firmly over his head, enjoying the sight of his own tongue brushing against his lips in sympathy. You continued to tongue him, stroking his length once, twice before opening your lips to him, sliding down his shaft, your hand continuing to his base when you could swallow no more. He released a satisfied sigh above you as you pulled back, beginning to bob your head up and down him, moaning in pleasure as he filled your mouth, unable to believe your lips were wrapped around the King of Hell.

His breathing grew heavier as your pace increased, a hand resting on the back of your head. You looked up to see him watching you with eyes half-closed, brow creased in pleasure. The sight aroused you even further and you squeezed your thighs together, desperate for stimulation.

Crowley must have picked up on this for the next thing you knew his hand was gripping your hair, stopping you from taking him again. “Stand.”

He rose too as you got to your feet, taking in your half-dressed state and clicking his fingers. A flash of annoyance crossed his face when this didn't work and he remembered the devil's trap he stood in, so you pushed the coat from his shoulders and began to undress him. He watched you for a few moments with a curious expression before reaching under your skirt, eyebrows lifting in surprise when he found you were wearing nothing beneath. “Oh, naughty girl....”

You gasped as he quickly found your clit, fingers coated in the wetness pooled there. He circled the sensitive bud, drawing moans from your lips and weakening your knees as you fumbled with his shirt buttons. He kissed you again, body pressing your legs against the table behind you as you finally exposed his chest, his hot skin against your breasts, fingers slipping inside you.

“Ohhh....” Your hands, still in the process of undressing him, paused at his shoulders, clinging to his shirt, pulling him closer and burying your face in his neck as the pleasure built inside you.

“That's it darling,” he whispered in your ear, stroking his way back to your clit. “Let me hear you...”

“Ah... Crowley...”

“Very good...” He purred, rubbing firmly, bringing you close to the edge, gasping and panting, desperate for him.

“Fuck...”

He stopped suddenly, removing his hand from you to pull your skirt down and allowing you to slip the clothing from his shoulders. He stepped out of his trousers and boxers and stripped you of the vest and bra still around your waist as you retrieved a condom from the pocket of your discarded shirt, and held it out to him. He glanced at you incredulously but didn't argue, rolling it on before pulling you roughly towards him, one hand around your back and the other holding his cock, lining up at your entrance as he kissed you again. You moaned into his mouth, so close, waiting for him to fill you.

And waiting....

He broke the kiss, looking down at you with a cruel smile. “How does it feel, hmm? All dressed up and no place to go?”

Your face dropped at what he was implying. “You... no, please..”

“You're lucky the King is so generous....” He hissed, pushing into you at last.

Your head dropped back as you moaned loudly, feeling your walls stretch around him, thick and hard, deep inside you. He began thrusting immediately, hard, bending forwards against you until your back met the table, sandwiched between the cold metal and the hot demon, your fingers clawing at his back.

“Don't ever presume to have control over me, you slut.” He rose again to stand over you, holding your thighs tightly against his chest as he pounded into you. “ _You_ needed information from _me_. _You_ came back here to beg _me_. You wanted this, you wanton little whore!”

“Yes!” You cried, his cock hitting your g-spot. You'd agree to anything as long as he didn't stop fucking you.

“What did you want?” He demanded.

“You!”

“Who?”

“Y-.. Crowley... King.. Crowley..!”

“And don't you forget it.” He wet his thumb in his mouth and circled it over your clit. “Now come for your King.”

You couldn't take any more, his touch sending you screaming over the edge as he fucked you even harder, driving his cock deep into you as your walls clenched around him, helpless against the onslaught of pleasure. Soon his grip on your thighs tightened and he came with a grunt.

He took a moment to catch his breath before pulling out of you and turning away to dress. You stayed on the table, legs hanging loosely off the end as you panted, gazing at the ceiling through heavy eyelids. You were satisfied at last, finally having gotten what you needed.

“Much as I enjoy the view,” You raised your head to see Crowley fully clothed and sat in his chair, doing up his tie as he beheld your spread legs. “Are we going to conclude this little rendezvous? Or do you want to be locked down here with me after all?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that's another abrupt ending but I thought you'd all prefer to answer for yourselves ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Update in a couple of days, because I love to make you wait....


End file.
